


Strange Encounters

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Canine Story, Dog Dean, Dog Sam, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day you come across your canine equivalent. But where Sam and Dean are concerned, anything goes!<br/>Chapter Nine. The two sets of brothers meet up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When the dog looked up at him, Dean could have sworn that some witch had transformed his brother into his canine twin.

Big hazel eyes, check-- tousled untidy chestnut coat, check-- long skinny legs, check-- head tilted up, staring at him with an identical endearing puppy-eyed expression as his brother's-- check, check, check!

Just to be qiute certain, Dean gave a quick glance over his shoulder to where Sam was throwing his stuff into the Impala.

He shook his head to clear it. Sam was still Sam, not a dog!

:

He gazed back down at the animal which hadn't moved from the spot and was still looking up at him with the goofy Sam expression in its eyes.

Dean felt an irresistible urge to pet it and he hunched down. "Hey there, boy! Where did you come from? You gotta have some of Sammy's freaky genes in there somewhere, huh!"

He hadn't yet placed his hand on the dog's head when a menacing growl made him look away. Surprised, the elder Winchester almost fell back on his ass as another dog came to stand beside the Sammy clone, pushing it aside and taking up an aggressive stance in front of him.

Dean felt goose bumps rising on his skin; this dog was smaller, his short-haired coat darker, with piercing green eyes and a set of perfect teeth, all of which were showing in the snarl that was being directed towards him.

He held up his hands, hoping in doggy sign-language it meant the same as in the human version, that he intended no harm.

He studied the darker dog, Dean would never have thought to compare himself to a mutt, but the aggressive animal that was still snarling at him reminded him of himself. It was protecting the Sammy dog.

How many times had he himself come to stand between Sam and a potential enemy!

:

"Dean," Sam said coming up behind him. "You ready to go?"

When Sam saw the two dogs, a huge grin spread over his face. "Hey there, guys," he said as he bent down to pet the animals.

Dean watched in awe as the darker dog, who until that moment had been baring his teeth in attack mode, started wagging his tail and bounded over to Sam, allowing himself to be petted and played with by his lanky little brother.

While he was watching, he felt a wet nose rubbing against his hand. The Sam dog was nuzzling at him, obviously wanting to be petted too.

"Hey there, big boy." Dean leaned forward to play with the dog, rubbing its long ears while it continued to gaze up at him with big soulful eyes.

It was impossible, but he could have sworn he heard the dog telling him not to worry about his aggressive companion. That he was always like that with strangers. He was the biggest mother-henning doggy brother on the planet. 

Dean could have sworn the animal rolled its eyes!

He drew back his hands as if he'd been burned. The life they led had made the Winchesters digest so many weird happenings but to run into two dogs who seemed to be the canine equivalents of him and Sam was just going too far!

Suddenly he found the Dean dog beside him again, though it seemed friendlier now. It growled gruffly at the Sam-dog and pushed at it with its head. The Sam-dog gave the human one last big-eyed glance before it walked off with its companion one step behind.

:

Sam pulled himself to his feet, coming to stand beside his big brother.

"You know Dean, those dogs gave me a weird sensation of déjà vu or something. I can't quite place it," he said confused.

Dean cocked his head and stared up at him, a twinkle in his eye. Yup, identical to the dog! His own canine twin would have his hands full with the Sam clone, of that he was sure!  
"Don't try to work it out, Sammy," he smiled." Just put it down to our crazy life!"

Sam's lip curled up in a lop-sided smile. Amen to that, he mused, as they made their way back to the Impala.  
TBC

:


	2. Chapter 2

The dogs padded out of the motel car park, the darker of the two snorting as it upped its pace to walk alongside its companion.

Anyone who passed by would only have heard the low woofing and exchange of grunts from the two animals. To human ears it sounded nothing more than the universal language of the canine race, but if they'd been able to understand, they'd have remained surprised at the bitchy exchange between them.

"You never listen to me, do you, Sam?" the smaller dog yelped in a mix of exasperation and anger. "You're far too trusting! Haven't you learned your lesson yet? You don't go all friendly on humans you don't know!"

 

His chestnut-coloured companion turned its shaggy head towards him, its tongue lolling out in the fac-simile of a smile.

"You worry too much, Dean. Those two would never have hurt us."

"So you're a mind reader now," the Dean dog snorted

"Yeah, I am Dean, otherwise how would we be able to talk to each other?" 

"That's different. We've been like this since we were puppies."

"Well, we've never run across any other dogs that can do what we do. We must be the only ones around!"

:

"Anyway," the Sam dog continued. "The dark-haired human reminded me of you, Dean. If you'd been human I could imagine you looking exactly like him. You'd never harm me and I could sense the human wouldn't either."

"I'll repeat what I said," Dean sniffed unconvinced. "You're far too trusting. Just because he reminded you of me doesn't mean he's harmless."

"Okay! Why did you go all smoochy with the other one then?"

 

If a blush could have graced a dog's hairy face, it would have been at that precise moment.

"To be honest, the taller human reminded me of you, long skinny legs, shaggy hair and oversized puppy eyes," was the reply. 

"You mean like these, " Sam yipped amused, nailing his brother with the most soulful of gazes.

"Yeah, just like those," Dean whined. "Ever since you were a tiny ball of fur, you always got your way when you turned them on."

:

"When I was a tiny ball of fur as you say, so were you, Dean. Just because you were born minutes earlier doesn't make you any older!"

"Dude, it makes me minutes older, so I am!" the dog confirmed, pulling back its lips in a toothy smile.

Sam rolled his eyes

"I think those humans were brothers too," Dean barked. "I wonder if they're telepathic like us?"

"Dunno," Sam answered. "I'm not sure, but he might have heard me when I told him what a bossy brother you are."

"I am not!" Dean grunted back indignantly. "I'm as normal a mutt as they come. It's you who always gets his shaggy ass into trouble. I bet the human has the same problem with your look-alike!"

:

"Anyway, not all humans are bad, Dean."

"I can count on my paws those who have been good to us," Dean retorted.

"How about, Mrs Smith or little Jilly or old Mr Rose. They were all so sweet to us."

"I suppose," Dean admitted. "But the bad outweighs the good, a hundred to one."

:

Dean perked up as the tantalising aroma of hamburgers wafted across his sensitive nostrils.

"Time for lunch, Sammy," he barked, licking his lips. "Let's go see if we can rustle up a couple of burgers. Get your eyes ready to do their thing! You know the human girls can't resist you!"

"Huh! How come I get to do all the work? You can turn on the charm too when you want, Dean"

"Dude, I reserve my charm for the fairer sex. Softening up humans is your scene!"

Sam shook his head at his incorrigible brother. They padded around to the service entrance and waited until the door opened. A young girl came out carrying a hefty bag of trash.

:

"Move your ass, Sammy!" Dean barked.

Sam gave the doggiest of sighs and began to whine piteously. He sat down in front of the girl, cocking his head to the side and looking up heartbreakingly at her.

"Oh, you sweet thing," she cooed, catching sight of the adorable shaggy dog with the big moss-green pleading eyes. "Aren't you just the cutest little dude ever?"

:

Sam kept up the whining and let the girl pet him. He knew Dean was at his back, waiting to intervene if things went downhill.

"Are you hungry, boy?" she asked as Sam leaned into her caress. "Wait here and I'll see if I can sneak something out to you. Okay?"

She re-entered the diner, closing the door behind her.

:

"You're infallible, Sammy! I don't think anyone has ever refused you when you do your adorable puppy thing," Dean crowed, his mouth watering in anticipation of the food.

"Just remember when we're out in the country-side, it's your job to find us food," Sam bitched back.

"Dude, I'm the terror of all the rabbits in the land. Have we ever gone hungry? The truth now!"

"No Dean, we haven't. You're the best rabbit-hunter on the planet," Sam admitted showing his teeth.

:

"Shh! Here comes dinner," Dean yelped as the door opened and the waitress set down four half-broken burgers.

"There you go boy. Enjoy."  
She smiled, giving him one last fondle. Sam licked her hand in gratitude before she scuttled back inside.

:

Dean flanked his brother and the the two dogs delved hungrily into the burgers.

"Mmm," the smaller dog grunted, his mouth full of the delicious meat. "You did good, Sammy. You did real good!"

:

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The two dogs made their way along the road in companionable silence, each step taking them further away from the mid-sized town in which they'd passed the last week.

Their bellies were pleasantly full of tasty hamburgers due to Sam's masterful whining and puppy-eyed performance at the back door of a diner in the town centre.

"Works every time, Sammy. It's the hair that does it. They just can't resist your perky wet nose and the begging puppy-gaze peeking through that jungle you've got on your head!" Dean barked, in acknowledgment of his brother's Oscar prize-worthy performance.

"Huh. Well I've done my bit for today,dude. Tomorrow, it'll be your job to hunt us up some fresh meat," Sam replied grouchily.  
He was particularly proud of his long-haired chestnut coat, and for this very reason Dean was more than happy to tease him in continuation!  
Dean on the other hand was glad he'd been blessed with his own tidy dark short-haired one.

:

By tomorrow they'd be well into the wilderness that lay outside the city limits, and there certainly wouldn't be an eating-place to provide them with food.

Sam preferred hanging around the towns. The open countryside was far more dangerous in his eyes but Dean loved the wide open spaces, the soft grass beneath his paws and of course hunting prey.

"Come on Sam!" his brother encouraged. "You know it's a snitch for a superior hunter like myself to grab some fresh meat. The rabbits will have issued a blanket warning as soon as they know I'm in the vicinity."

"Right," the Sam dog huffed, shaking long straggly hairs out of his eyes. "Dean the rabbit-slayer! I'm sure the news of your arrival will have hit every rabbit hole in the county by now!"

"You're just jealous of my hunting prowess, Lassie! I admit your whining abilities are good but they can't be compared to the rush of spotting your prey and capturing it," Dean replied relishing the idea of the future hunt. "You've never gone hungry with me around, have you little brother?"

Sam tossed his shaggy head. No they had never gone hungry in the past but the future was always an uncertainty.

"No, Dean, we haven't, but you know I prefer the city. The countryside is dangerous. You're a great hunter but you're not the only predator out there and maybe one day WE might end up being the prey."

"If I hadn't seen you with my own eyes fighting off sons of bitches that have dared to attack us, I would take you to be the biggest girl on the planet," Dean teased.

Sam was the sweetest-natured dog you could hope to meet but he became a veritable lion when he had to defend Dean or himself.

"Yeah. How many times is it now that I've saved your ass?" Sam answered testily.

"Not as many times as I've saved yours," was the prompt reply.

"Are we really going to turn this into pissing contest, Dean?" Sam bitched.

:

His tongue lolling from his mouth, the older dog grinned and ran off.  
"Come on Sammy, move that ass and run. We need some exercise after hanging around humans for a whole week. I'll race you to that tree over there."  
"You're on Dean, " Sam yelped as he tore after his brother across the open country-side.

:

.

The occupants of the black car roaring along the road that coasted the fields across which the two dogs were running, watched as the larger brown-haired dog caught up with the smaller one and threw himself on top of him, wrestling him playfully to the ground.

"Aren't they the two strange dogs we saw back in town?" Sam asked his brother.

"Yup. It seems like them," Dean agreed. "That's definitely your doggy twin, Sammy," he teased. "He needs a hair-cut too!"

Sam pursed his lips. That was it! He would keep growing his hair for no other reason than to annoy Dean! If it got too long he'd wear it in a pony-tail!

:

"They look as if they're enjoying themselves," Dean continued. "I wouldn't mind being a dog for an hour or two, just to enjoy racing across the grass and giving some hare a heart attack."

"Huh," Sam huffed. "Me too, at least that dog won't be getting baited about his hair every minute."  
"Aw, Sammy, if it upsets you so much, I won't mention it again, " Dean smirked, yelping when Sam smacked him lightly over the back of the head!

"Ouch, keep your Gigantor hands to yourself, Sammy, unless you want me to stop the car and give you a little sparring match."  
"Why not, Dean. What better place than on the grass, " Sam answered.

Dean stared at him in astonishment. "You're not kidding, are you? You want to spar out here in the wilds?"

"Sure. But if I win, no hair baiting for a month!" Sam replied.  
"You're on, Sammy!" Dean smirked, drawing into the side of the road.

His little brother wanted a whupping and he was ready to deliver.  
In the end there wasn't all that much difference between man and dog, both enjoyed a good work-out, especially with a teasing brother!

:

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, Your Majesty," Dean barked setting the freshly caught prey down in front of his waiting brother. "You get first taste."  
Sam sniffed at the plump rabbit. Although he'd eat the meat, he'd become used to the cooked food they scrounged in the towns.  
:  
"What is it? You too girlie now to eat good country-bred meat?" Dean growled, his tongue lolling out, trying to catch his breath after his exhilarating chase.  
"No, Dean. You know I don't have any problem with that, it's just... I've cultivated a taste for cooked meat," Sam answered ruefully.  
"You've become too much of a city dog, you've gotten too soft," Dean commented dryly  
"Could be," Sam replied. " But Dean, just how long can we go on travelling around the country-side? Maybe we should think of finding a good-hearted human to adopt and stay with. We're not getting any younger, you know."  
:  
Dean stared at his brother, aghast at his words.  
"What! You want us to settle down in someone's back yard, boring ourselves to death staring at the same things every day, getting fat and snoozing from morning to night?"  
Sam tossed his head to throw back the long strands of hair which were always threatening to cover his eyes.  
:  
"Does it seem all that bad, Dean? We wouldn't have to sleep under trees or in smelly alleyways."  
"That could never be my life, Sammy, " Dean growled in answer.  
"When the time comes I want to go out free, my own dog, and not petted and fed by a human. Is that what you want, Sam? If so, I'll back you up, for a while anyway, until I can't stand it any more, then I'd have to leave."  
:  
This wasn't the first time the two dogs had argued out the pros and cons of finding a human and a permanent place to hang out, but they'd always ended up deciding to continue with the roaming life they'd favoured up till now.  
"I know you hate staying in one place too long but it's safer, Dean," Sam insisted, turning his big puppy eyes on his brother. "If anything happened to you when you're off running after food, I don't know what I'd do. What if you break a leg or get attacked by a coyote or a wolf?"  
"Aw, Lassie. That'll never happen. There's never been a dog as smart as me!" Dean woofed. " I can outrun anything and I'm a great fighter too!" he added with a wide toothy smirk.  
:  
" I see modesty isn't your best attribute, " Sam bitched back, sighing.  
"Okay, we'll do it your way for now. You're still the big brother, even if only by ten minutes." Sam huffed, settling down to eat.  
"You better believe it, Sammy. And big brothers know best," Dean barked as he too lay down to sate his appetite next to his forever preoccupied and well-loved little brother.  
:  
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The two dogs, one a sleek black and the other a shaggy chestnut, made their way to the brook that ran through a nearby copse. Their bellies were full of the meat Dean had hunted and a good slug of fresh spring water was what was needed to finish off their meal.

 

"See, Sammy," Dean barked, lapping at the cool water. "Fresh food is better than all that burger stuff you like so much. If I was a human, I wouldn't touch it!" he asserted firmly.

"Huh," his brother answered unconvinced. "Humans seem to love it and I'll bet you would too if you were one," Sam continued, his long hairs brushing the water as he drank in small leisurely sips.

"No way! I'd eat better than that," Dean protested, licking his lips dry. "I can just imagine you munching through countless burgers though," he teased.

"You bet," Sam replied yawning. "Burgers are real tasty, and anyway I don't see you turning your nose up when we get them."

:

Dean shook his head at the sight of his brother. Sammy needed a good brushing, his coat was sticking out all ways, like some canine scarecrow!

He was forever thankful he'd taken after their mother with her short gleaming tan hair, and not their dad who had been the same breed of long-haired dog as Sammy was, only darker.

"I swear all that hair you carry about is going to strangle you one day, Lassie! The next time we meet a helpful human, you gotta puppy-eye them into giving you a good combing down."

"Shut up, Dean," Sam huffed blowing a stray hair from his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with how I look. You should have been one of those Army dogs, all spit and polish."

"Yeah," Dean answered, dreamily. "Not a bad idea. I'd love to be able to sink my teeth into some bad guy's leg, but then I'd have to leave you on your own, for no soldier in his right mind would want a tousled rag like you around," he grinned, teeth sparkling.

:

"Now you've really offended me, Rin Tin Tin," Sam bitched as he turned on his heels and made to walk away.

"Oh, come on Sammy, You just can't take a joke." Dean teased. He bounded after his brother and wrestled him to the ground.

"Get your hairy ass offa me, Dean!" Sam complained, sprawled on the ground under the weight of his big brother.

"You know I wouldn't leave you for all the Army dogs in the world. You're my little brother and it's my job to look out for you."

"I can fight my own battles just fine, " Sam answered breathlessly, the wind knocked out of him.

"I know you can, Sammy. I've seen you go up against bigger dogs than you, and win," Dean said in a more serious tone. "But that's not the problem. You're too trusting. You think all humans are good and noble but they aren't. There are some real freaks out there. You DO remember that we escaped by the skin of our teeth from that evil beast Rankin, don't you?"

Sam nodded, he remembered only too well.

 

"So, Sammy," Dean continued as he pulled himself off him. "Trust in humans is a great thing but NOT trusting is even better, at least until the human proves himself."

"Yeah, you're right, Dean. It's just..."

"I know, Sammy," Dean said as he bumped his snout against his brother. "You always want to see the best in everything, but it's not like that, however much you want it to be. That's why I'm here, to watch out for my warm-hearted little brother. Come on. Let's go find a comfy spot to hole up for the night."

 

They found the perfect place between two trees with lots of moss and leaves lying beneath them. Dean waited for Sam to circle the spot, his plate-sized paws flattening the greenery until it was packed into an soft mattress.

The dogs settled down to sleep, curled up together as they had done since they were puppies, Dean's head and paw resting on top of his brother, ever vigil, ever alert, ever the protector.

:

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

So much for protecting his brother.  
Dean woke up to find that Sam had vacated the soft nest of leaves they'd curled up together on the night before.  
He'd been exhausted after his rabbit hunt yesterday, so out of it that he hadn't realized his dorky brother had slipped away from under his nose.

Sam was the most curious mutt on the planet, he couldn't just relax and laze around. No, he had to go exploring. Unfortunately, Dean reflected ruefully as he stretched his limbs, he had an unerring knack for getting himself in trouble.

:

He sniffed the ground to get a first indication of the direction his brother had taken and followed it, loping swiftly through the trees, barking as he went, hoping to hear an answering woof from his sibling.

Anytime he'd lost sight of his brother something crappy had always happened, he mused uneasily. They were at their safest when they were together, apart they were vulnerable.

Not hearing an answering call, he began to panic.  
Where had Sam ended up? When he got his paws on him he would tear his careless little brother a new one!

Maybe he'd gone towards the little stream they'd sated their thirst from the day before.

:

Sam loved water, if there had been an Olympics for dogs, he would have won the swimming gold medal.  
He'd be up to his hairy neck in water probably, Dean repeated to himself, refusing to contemplate that something bad could have happened to his brother.

He cursed himself for always being right, for as he came into sight of the stream, he spotted his brother lying in a bloody heap beside it.

"Sam" he yelped terrified, streaking panicked towards him.

:

For one heart-stopping moment he though Sam was dead but the slight twitching of his hind legs told him it wasn't so, not yet anyway, though the blood matting his coat was copious.

Dean stood over him, pushing down the urge to howl his desperation to the four winds and throw himself onto Sam to comfort him. He had to keep his cool and assess the damage, if he was to save his brother.

He could see that Sam's leg was lying at an awkward angle, It was surely broken and the blood-stains on the nearby jagged rock must have been the cause. Something powerful had thrown him on to it.

There was a gash torn open in his side and a wound at his neck where a line of teeth-marks stood out clearly, blood still oozing sluggishly from them. Sam had been attacked by some large animal, a wolf or a coyote.

Dean decided he'd been calm enough, and the howl he let loose would have terrified any wolf that was in the neighbourhood.

:

He lowered his head and gently licked his brother's neck wounds. Sam had lost a lot of blood. His courageous little brother had put up a fight, for his teeth and claws were stained with dried blood.

"I've gotcha Sammy," he whispered between licks, relief flooding over him as Sam opened his big puppy eyes, eyes that had been his constant companion since they were both little balls of fluff.

"Dean. I messed up again," he whined softly, as the touches of his brother's rough tongue revived him.

"Shhh, Lassie; we're gonna get you back to your old self again in no time. What happened? A wolf? " Dean asked.

"Yeah. I was drinking and it jumped me. I put up a fight and it ran off, but not before it messed me up."

Sam bared his teeth in a grimace of pain."I think it broke my leg when it threw me on the rock. I can't walk, Dean. Just leave me here. If the wolf comes back to finish the job, you might get hurt too."

"You're joking, right? I'm not leaving you anywhere. We're gonna fix this."

"Dean!"

"We need help, Sammy. I gotta leave you for a while. I have to find a human; one who'll take you to a vet. You gotta get patched up and I can't do it this time. Hang in there, dude, I'll be right back and you'll be in a comfy basket before you know it!"

:

He gave Sam one last lick and a caress with his muzzle before turning unwillingly to search for help. It went against all his big brother instincts to leave Sam on his own wounded, but he had no choice.

"I'll be fine Dean," Sam yelped, both knowing that it was a lie. Sam couldn't have defended himself from a butterfly in his present condition.

Dean took off, paws barely hitting the ground, until he reached the road. He would stop the first car that passed, hoping that the driver was dog-friendly.

 

The few minutes he had to wait before he heard an engine coming towards him seemed like an eternity. He took up position in the middle of the road; the car would have to stop. It just had to!

 

The driver had swerved to avoid hitting dogs before, but she'd never seen one standing stock still in the middle of the road as if it was waiting for her. Its head and tail were held high, its eyes boring into her through the windscreen.

Her foot went automatically hard down on the brakes and she came to a halt mere inches from the black dog.

:

"What the hell" she swore. She looked out at it. It was still standing there unmoving. She sighed and opened the door.

She'd have to shoo him away or something, but as soon as she set foot on the ground, the dog was suddenly in front of her, a pleading expression in its strange green eyes.

It began whining softly, licking her hand, running off a few paces and coming back to lick again. "C'mere boy," she said spotting the blood on its face. The dog came docilely and let her examine its face. Then it pulled away whining and barking urgently.

:

"Well, it's not you that's bleeding," she said. "So I'm guessing the blood came from someone or something else. Come on show me, boy."

"Woof," Dean answered as if confirming her words.

 

She slammed the car door shut and moved off behind the dog as he loped off towards the woods in the distance.

The dog would stop and wait for her then run on, and eventually he led her to a little opening in the trees where she could see a chestnut coloured heap of blood-covered fur lying beside a small gurgling stream.

The black-haired dog stopped and she could have sworn he looked down at the other with an almost human expression of concern in his eyes.

 

She knelt next to the poor animal.  
Blackie as she had christened the first dog, whined and nuzzled the back leg of the other.

She gently ran her hand over it and sure enough she could feel the break. At her touch the animal trembled and looked up at her with the same strange eyes as the black dog, only they were huge and dark with the pain of his wounds.

She caressed its face and he gave her hand a quick lick.

"Oh, you poor thing," she said. "But don't worry, I'll get you to a vet as soon as I can."

 

She studied the dog. It was no little puppy; it was heavy but there was nothing else she could do but carry it back to the car.

Good thing her job kept her in form. She slipped her hands under him, trying to favour his broken leg but she knew it was going to hurt.

:

"Sammy, You'll be fine now. I was lucky to find a human who looks as if she cares." Dean whined, trying to encourage his little brother.

"I wasn't worried Dean, I know you always look out for me. Thanks, big bro," and he duly passed out when he was lifted off the damp ground.

:

She made her way back to the car not without difficulty, stopping to take a breather now and then; Blackie would wait patiently by her side until she started forward again.

Performing acrobatic manoeuvres to get the back door opened, she eventually managed to rest the wounded dog on the back seat. As she stepped back the smaller dog jumped in settling himself on the floor and positioning his head on the seat next to his companion's .

They were a strange pair of dogs, but she gave that only a moment's thought. She made a bee-line for the next town and the vet's surgery.

:

"Sammy, Sammy," Dean whispered but his brother was unconscious.

Dean had never felt so lonely, his mind cut off from his brother's but he was comforted by the certainty that Sam wasn't in danger of dying, and he held on to that thought as the car pulled up outside the vet's.

Dean knew he'd been lucky finding a car on the back-woods country road complete with a friendly human so quickly. He refused to contemplate what might have happened to Sam if he'd needed to wait for hours.  
:

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Vet's surgery.  
\-----------------

Exiting the car, the woman quickly opened the rear door, allowing Dean to slip out, so leaving room for her to manoeuvre the none too light Sam into her arms.  
"Uh, maybe I should get some help here," Dean heard her grunt. "This sweetie is a little on the heavy side. Good job I work out."  
The wounded dog in her arms, she made short work of the couple of steps that led up to the surgery. She back-pushed the door open, with Dean following worriedly at her heels, tail between his legs.  
:  
"Got a walking wounded for you," she said to the nurse. "I think he might have a broken leg, plus he's been chewed up pretty bad by some animal."  
She gently placed Sam on a near-by trolley.

"How're you feeling, Sammy?" Dean asked, his concerned words coming over to the humans as a drawn out whine.  
"Don't worry Dean, I'm okay. These humans will fix me up good as new," Sam managed to murmur.  
But Dean was in no way convinced.  
Humans were unpredictable and not to be trusted. He wasn't like his little brother who saw good in everything and everyone around him.

"The other dog yours too?" the nurse asked, nodding over at Dean who was standing by the side of the trolley.  


"No, actually neither of them are," their rescuer answered, ruffling the spiky fur on Dean's head.  
"He's the one who got me to stop. He stood in the road right in front of my car, made me get out, then led me to where his companion was lying wounded. He's a courageous little guy, gotta say."  


"Will you be picking up the doctor's tab then.....? If the dogs aren't yours..."

"No, it's fine. I'll foot the bill. I sort of feel responsible for them, can't really say why, just do."

 

In the waiting room Dean began endlessly circling the floor, downcast and whining, causing their rescuer to try and reassure the dog in some way.  
"Calm down, he'll be fine.” She realised it was impossible, but the dog was acting as if he was truly worried for his companion in surgery, as if he had a sentient cognition of his wounds.  
"You're a strange mutt," she muttered meeting Dean's curiously green eyes. "I'd almost swear you understand what I'm saying."

"Woof, " had been the only reply.  
'You betcha I understand,' Dean thought snorting. 'You humans think you're so special, but so are me and Sammy!'  
:

:

To Dean it seemed centuries before the doctor walked into the waiting room. He bounded towards him, eager to hear about his brother.  


"How is he, doctor?" the human asked.  


"Well, he has a simple fracture in his right back leg and bite marks around his neck and flanks, but he should heal up good as new. I've given him all his shots and prescribed an antibiotic for the bites just in case of infection," the vet sentenced.  
"However," he continued. "Nurse tells me the dogs aren't yours and as they have no dog-tags, I'm afraid they'll end up in an animal shelter, and hopefully be adopted by someone looking for a pet."

Dean's heart almost stopped at the words. There was no way he and Sammy were gonna end up in one of those prisons.  
Maybe he hadn't made the right decision after all when he'd sought help from the humans.  
Perhaps he should just have lain down next to his little brother and waited for death to take them both but when he heard the lady's next words, he reflected that maybe Sammy wasn't as wrong about humans as Dean believed.

"No, it's okay. I'll take them with me. Can the other dog be moved?"  
"Yes. All he needs is rest and a vet to keep an eye on the healing process."

"Thanks doctor. I've gotta get going, so if you can get him settled into my car, I'll pay the bill and be off. I should have been home hours ago."  
"Certainly," the man nodded, happy to have had the situation resolved so easily.  
:  
Dean licked the woman's hand causing her to squat down to eye-level.  
"You know, there's something about you," she declared. "I've no idea what, and to boot you remind me of someone I know, someone as caring and loyal as you seem to be. You and your friend need a home for a while. Does coming with me suit you?"  
:

Dean barked his assent, accompanied by much tail-wagging.  
"OK.... then, let's head out."  
:  
She stood up and waited until a drowsy Sam was comfortably settled on the back seat with Dean curled up on the floor beside him.  
"Sammy, " he asked concernedly. "How're you feeling?"  
"M'okay, Dean, " was the slurry reply. "I don't know what they gave me but it sure feels good!"  
Dean lifted his head and licked Sam's face, his tongue's rough texture a familiar comfort to his wounded little brother .

"You know, Sam, I think we've been lucky this time. Maybe you weren't so wrong about humans after all."  
"Yeah, maybe I get to be right sometimes, Grumpy!" Sam answered. "Now are you gonna let me get some sleep or are you gonna keep me awake the entire way to wherever it is we're going?"  
:

"Close your eyes Sammy. I'll keep watch."  
"No, get some sleep yourself, Dean. If this human wanted to harm us, she wouldn't have helped us in the first place. Have some faith, bro!"  
"Yeah, maybe you're right."  
Dean yawned, rested his head on his paws and closed his eyes.

A few hours later, they rolled into Sioux Falls.  
Dean's ears pricked up when the car stopped. He heard the door being opened and a man's voice speaking.  
:

"Sheriff. We were expecting you back earlier. Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, fine," Jody Mills answered. "I picked up a couple of stragglers along the way." She nodded at the two dogs in the back seat. "Got me some company for the cold winter nights."  
"Thought you said you didn't have time to keep pets around," the man teased.  
"Well these two are a little special. It was sorta love at first sight," she grinned.  
:  
"By the way, those two nephews of Bobby Singer are lookin' for you. Said they'd be back later."  
"Okay, I'll take these two home, freshen up and be right back."

Funny her deputy should mention the Winchesters, 'cos that's exactly who the darker-coated dog had reminded her of, Dean Winchester. And now that she dwelt on it, the bigger chestnut-coated one was a dead ringer, doggy-version of Dean's younger brother, Sam.  
Go figure, she mused turning the car into her drive-way.  
:  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Stop it, Dean!"  
"Come on, Sammy. Since we've been here, you've done nothing but curl up in that basket and snooze. The vet's given you the all clear. Let's go explore."  
Sam whined his annoyance and snuggled down more comfortably on the blanket.  
:  
Dean gave his sibling's nose another playful swipe.  
"You're not gonna stop, are you?" Sam muttered through closed eyes.

"Nope! It's time you got your hairy butt up and out. You need exercise, Sammy, otherwise you're gonna end up fat and flabby! As your big brother, it's my job to look out for your health!"

Sam rolled his eyes, not wanting to admit his brother was right.  
He'd been loathe to leave the shelter of Jody's house, going outside only when nature called.  
This was the first time in his life he'd felt truly secure.  
He'd come to love Jody, they both had, but while Dean missed the freedom of the open road and the thrill of discovery, Sam was quite happy to roam around the confines of the house and yard.  
They had food, warmth and a human who cared about them. What more could they want?  
:  
Dean continued to bait his brother, determined to get Sam up. It made no difference if he came willingly or not.  
"Dean. Stop it," Sam growled, his nose throbbing. "Or I'm gonna bite your ass!"  
"You gotta catch me first," Dean grinned, baring white teeth. "Sasquatches like you are slow as molasses."  
:  
'One more should do it,' Dean judged, getting in another paw to the nose, satisfied when one very pissed-off little brother lifted off from the basket and chased him out the open door.  
"Yahtzee," Dean crowed, his paws flying across the yard and into the field beyond.  
:

Though Dean was grateful to Jody for all she'd done, he dealt badly with being anyone's pet. He was his own master, happiest when on the road with Sam by his side.  
On the other hand he perfectly understood his little brother's preference to stay at Jody's.  
They'd had a difficult life since they were pups, two orphans whom no-one cared about, pushed away by the majority of humans, always on the look-out for scraps.  
It had been easier when they'd grown, more able to defend themselves and hunt for food.  
:  
Then Sam with his big soulful eyes, floppy ears and long shaggy coat had got begging at diner back-doors down to a fine art, very few waitresses sending him away without a titbit.  
So, yeah, he got it. But Dean felt he was in prison, a luxurious one to be sure, but still a prison.

:  
He stopped to look back.  
Sam had fallen behind panting, his tongue lolling out.

"Out of form, little brother?"  
"You've made your point. No need to gloat," Sam wheezed.  
"Who's gloating? Dogs need exercise. I'm only looking out for you."

"I know, Dean," Sam snuffled. "And you're right. But I hate it when you are! I'm gonna so enjoy kicking your ass!"  
So saying, he threw himself onto a surprised Dean, flooring him.  
:  
Dean was smaller, but faster and stronger.  
Nevertheless, Sam managed to hold him down with his heavier bulk and get in a few swipes to his brother's head before Dean threw him off.  
"Why you sneaky...! Catching me unaware. You are so gonna pay for that, Lassie!" Dean threatened, wrestling his gangly sibling to the ground, stopping only when both were completely exhausted.

 

"Not bad for your first day, eh Sammy"  
"I can take you anytime, Dean," Sam huffed, trotting amicably side by side with his brother back towards the house.  
"In your dreams, bro! You might be bigger but you're too soft. Then I know all your tickly spots."

"That's cheating, Dean!"  
"Everything's fair in love and war, dude, and speaking of love, there's a serious lack of bitches around, present company excluded!" Dean smirked, nudging his eye-rolling brother. "I seriously need some me time with a four-legged cutie."  
:  
They were still exchanging barbs when they entered the yard only to see a shiny black car parked in the driveway.  
"Huh, Jody's got visitors."  
"Wonder who they are?" Sam mused, sniffing at the tyres.  
"Only one way to find out."  
Dean stalked through the back-door into the kitchen.  
:  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Wonder who they are?" SAM mused, sniffing at the tyres.

"Only one way to find out."

DEAN stalked through the back-door into the kitchen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

(I've put the doggy SAM and DEAN's names in capital letters, just to try and make things easier to understand.)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Chapter Nine

::::::::::::::::::::

DEAN cocked his ears.

Mixed in with Jody's now familiar voice were those of two men, one deep and throaty, the other smooth and even; voices the dark-coated dog had heard before, though he couldn't quite place when or where.

Whoever they were, Jody was glad to see them, her chatter more relaxed and teasing than it usually was. She obviously liked and trusted these newcomers and that made them safe. Safe for him and safe especially for SAM.

He padded forward and stationed just behind the opening into the sitting room, sniffing to catch their scent.

He was still assessing the strangers when his chestnut-coated little brother streaked by him straight towards the humans.

"SAMMY!" DEAN barked. His brother was always far too trusting. One day it would get them into a shit-load of trouble.

:

"Just as well joining him," DEAN figured, prowling forward, head held high. He had his pride. He didn't drool over humans like his sibling did, at least not until he was sure of them!

He rolled his eyes at SAM's antics. His brother was up on his hind legs, scrabbling against the human's jeans-coated ones, while his taller companion looked on, a broad smile plastered on his face.

"DEAN, " his brother's voice echoed in his head. "Come on over. We've met these two humans before. Don't you remember?"

Then it clicked.

The taller human had reminded him of his little brother, though there was no resemblance between his shaggy-coated sibling and the long-haired human other than the same chestnut shade of hair and the curiously similar puppy-dog eyes, and well...the long freaky legs!

Finally remembering, DEAN gave a happy woof and copied his brother, jumping up and pawing at the other human's jeans, his tail wagging so strongly that he wondered if it might fall off!

"Whoa there boy," Dean said as the Sam-dog's tongue licked his hand, greeting him as if he'd known him all his life. "I didn't think I was such a dog magnet."

Sam had been smiling at the sight, that is until a smaller but no less enthusiastic dark-coloured dog bounded up to him.

:

Sam had no problem with that.  
He loved dogs, quickly bending down to fuss over it, caressing its wiry coat. But when his hands slid over its back, he cocked his head in bewilderment.  
A strange sensation took hold of him, as if he could somehow hear the dog telling him how cool it was to see him again.

:

The younger Winchester pulled back, breaking contact with the animal. The sensation waned, though a faint echo was still discernible.  
By this time the dog had stilled, as if waiting for Sam to touch him again, which Sam, after a moment's hesitation, did.

'You remind me of my little brother.' Sam could have sworn he heard the words in his mind. This time he drew back stunned. What the hell!  
He stood up and glanced over at Dean.

:

"Uh..,..Dean... .Um... Are you getting any strange vibes from...the...uh... dog?"

"Vibes, Sammy? It's a dog. Whatcha mean?"

But after a second, Dean features took on a wary expression. "Uh, you mean like...um .. as if the mutt was talking to me?"

San pursed his lips before replying. "Yeah, exactly like that!"

:

While this was going on, Jody was watching the scene, a smile curling her lips.

Her strays had taken to the Winchesters at first sight, a strange thing especially for the smaller dog who was usually so suspicious when any of her colleagues came to the house, fussing around the bigger dog as if protecting it.

"Where did you get these two?" Sam asked Jody, still confused by what he'd just experienced.

"It's quite a story," she answered. "It'll be even more interesting over a cool beer."

:

Side by side, the brothers leaned back on the sheriff's couch as she launched into her tale.

"I was on my way back from a reunion of the local law-keepers when the smaller dog jumped right in front of my car. I just managed to brake and no more. When I got out it caught hold of my sleeve and started to pull at me. Wanted me to follow him.

Well, I did and he brought me straight to his companion.  
The poor thing was wounded, some animal had attacked it. It would surely have died if I hadn't come along. I couldn't leave it there, so I managed to carry it to the car and stopped at the first animal hospital I found.  
And here we are!  
Though I must say I'm feeling a little bit jealous. Usually they're making a fuss over me but I've a feeling I've been stood up for you two," she teased.

:

Jody tilted her head towards the two dogs who were draped over the Winchesters' feet, Blackie over Sam's and Chestnut over Dean's.

"They got names?" Sam asked.

"Never really got round to naming them. Blackie and Chestnut's as far as I got!"

:

Sam bent over to rub Blackie's head.

"SAMMY was hurt real bad," the voice in his head echoed, causing the younger man to pull back his hand as if he'd been burned.

"Sam?" Dean frowned. "What's wrong?"  
"It happened again, Dean. It felt as if the dog was talking in my head. And that's not the freakiest thing! It called the other dog. "Sammy!"

"Okay. That does it! I'm goin' for the holy water. Never heard of dogs being possessed but," Dean shrugged, "there's a first time for everything."

:

Before he could make a move, the Sam-dog lifted a paw to Dean's knee and stared up at him almost pleadingly.  
"Please, don't hurt us. I don't know why we can speak to you and the other human, but DEAN and I are the good guys. We'd never hurt anyone."

Apart from the dog getting into his brain, Dean remained mesmerised by Chestnut's eyes. Now that he was paying attention, the dogs' eyes were the same colour as his Sam's, and just as effective! 

All of a sudden Dean found the black dog at his side, his teeth bared. With a thump of his powerful shoulders, he pushed chestnut dog away, taking its place in front of the elder Winchester. 

"What the hell?" Dean murmured, caught up in a sort of deja-vu. He'd seen himself doing exactly the same thing when his little brother was in danger, pushing Sam away, standing in front of him, protecting him. :

But just as Sam would sometimes do, the chestnut dog didn't collaborate. It circled its companion and lifted a paw onto Dean's knee once more. "DEAN's my brother. He's only trying to protect me. He's always looked out for me and sometimes he exaggerates. But he's all bark and no bite." The Sam-dog opened its mouth, its tongue lolling out in a facsimile of a smile.  


: Dean collapsed back on the couch, not wanting to believe what had just happened. His brother glanced at him in apprehension. "Dean...?" 

"You're not going to believe this Sammy, but my doggy spirit here called his canine friend Dean. Told me they were good guys and that Blackie's his brother." 

"Dean and Sam, " the younger Winchester mused. "Well I'll be damned!"


	10. Chapter 10

The Winchesters had been witnesses to many strange events in their lives, but this had to be right up there with the weirdest.  
Two dogs who could communicate telepathically with both of them, moreover who called themselves SAM and DEAN. 

 

The human brothers gave each other a confused stare. The dogs weren't possessed, so what were they?

Tentatively Dean laid a hand on the Sam-dog's head. “Can you hear me as I can you?" he asked.

The dog gave a quick woof, at least that was all Jody heard, but inside Dean's head there was much more going on.

“The more you touch me, the better I hear you, “ SAM communicated. “I don't know how this can be, but DEAN and I have been able to talk to one another since we were pups. We've never been able to do the same with other dogs, and you're the first humans we've ever 'spoken' to.”

“Who gave you the names SAM and DEAN? “ Dean asked.  
The dog blew out a breath. “I don't know. The names just came spontaneously into our heads, I've always been SAM and my brother DEAN, though humans have given us different ones.”

Dean felt a grin splitting his face. “Well, fuck me!” 

 

He nodded to his brother. “Go ahead Sammy. I'm sure DEAN over there will have a lot to say.”  
Sam laid his own hand on the black dog's head and was treated to more or less the same version Dean had received from SAM.

 

“Jeez, Dean. Now what?”  
Dean shrugged. “Fuck if I know, Sammy. There are just some things outwith our understanding, and two telepathic dogs called Sam and Dean are one of them.”

 

The Dean dog lifted a paw to Sam's knee. “Jody has been so good to us, but I'm bored with playing the house pet. I prefer my old life, running free through the country-side, catching the occasional rabbit, but SAM is happy here with Jody. Maybe we could come to a compromise. Go with you guys. There has to be a reason for us and you having the same names, being able to talk like this.  
What do you say? Can we come along?”

“Uh", Sam hummed. “We live dangerously. Don't really have time to look after pets.”

 

With a snort, Jody broke in. “I'm getting a vibe that these two wanna go with you boys. Take them. I think they'd be a great asset on hunts. Four-legged back-up!”

 

The Sam-dog gazed up at Dean. “It would be great. DEAN is grumpier than a dog who's just had a juicy bone snatched from under his nose. He'd want to go with you. Can we?”

The dog's eyes were mesmerizing pools of green, just like Sam's, and just like his brother's Dean couldn't resist the puppy-eyed stare.

“Why not?" he found himself saying, much to Sam's surprise. “If it doesn't work out, I'm sure Jody would be glad to have the dogs back.”

 

And so it was that the Impala set off with two new passengers, heads lolling out of the rear windows as Jody's house faded into the distance.

“What are we gonna call these dog dudes?“ Dean asked his brother. "We're gonna get confused with two sets of brothers with the same names.”  
Sam shrugged. “I guess we can shorten them to ESSE and DEE. Or something.”

A double woof from the rear seat gave the idea its blessing.

The End


End file.
